


The Groaning City

by Rysler



Category: Castle, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, New York City, Police Academy, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle finally decides to get a badge and gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Groaning City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/gifts).



Prologue

Boston.

Footsteps. High heels. Jane didn't know the brand. But she knew the feet.

The pitter-patter down D St. drew Jane's attention. She put her hand on her gun and scanned the area. Twilight and the vestiges of rush hour traffic. The Starbucks sign behind her. The murky, bad smell of the water. Maybe she was imagining it. Three hours on a stake out could do that, make her hear things--but no, there was Maura walking toward her.

"Korsak, I've got Maura. Summer and D." She spoke into her radio.

"What the hell?" His voice crackled. "Maybe she's heading for the train?"

Maura spotted her, and her smile broadened. "Jane!"

"Maura," Jane hissed when Maura was closer. "Go away."

"Why? There's a convention and--"

"Are you invited?"

"I'm meeting someone for drinks."

"Where? Here?"

"Aura. But he's here. At the convention. The leading biochemist from Russia and--Aren't you doing something Russian?" Maura's face grew pale.

"Yes. Would you please leave?"

Maura looked around. She hesitated and then said, with worry thinning her voice, "Jane, this is a public street."

"And there's going to be--" Jane took a deep breath.

"A what? Jane? You promised you'd take care of yourself." Maura grabbed her arm and pulled her against the wall.

"Look. We know the target, but we also know they arranged out of town help."

"You know that much?"

"Everything's connected these days. CCTV. Wires. Twitter. Everything." Jane hadn't counted on Maura's drinking buddies, though. How foolish of her to leave Maura out of the equation.

"So you're just standing here? Waiting until someone starts shooting?"

"Maura. Listen to me. You're going to blow my cover. They'll make us as cops."

Maura's fingers on her arm tightened. "They'll make us as lovers fighting. Goddamnit, Jane. It's cold, it's getting dark, you're telling me there's an assassination--"

"Jane, you out there?" Korsak's voice on the radio.

Maura heard it and grabbed for the earpiece. Jane squirmed away.

Neither heard the shot. Just the scream, piercingly loud. Jane pushed Maura down to the sidewalk and tried to think fast with Korsak shouting in her ear. People were moving. Like a wave, away from there. Street level. A black car, windows rolled down.

She should have just seen the barrel of the gun. Just that and maybe a glove. But instead she saw eyes, steel gray, cold and angry. Eyes that stared at her, making her for someone looking, instead of running.

"Oh shit," Jane said.

"Jane? Are you hit?"

Maura's voice was warm and muffled and Jane wanted to sink down against her. Instead she straightened as the car drove away. She hit her radio.

"I saw the shooter," she said.

"He missed," Korsak replied.

"Yeah, but I saw him. And he saw me. And--" She tried to breathe. Maura took her hand. Jane squeezed her fingers. "And I recognized him."

"And he--" Korsak started.

"Yup. He recognized me."

* * *

New York.

"God, Castle," Kate shouted, shoving his shoulder and walking past him down the hall.

He should let her go. He should watch her walk away and then show up for work again tomorrow. The next dead body. All this forgotten.

But he chased after her until he could touch her arm. "Hey. What the--"

"I can’t keep babysitting you, Castle." Kate’s eyes burned with fury. Eyes actually did that. He could never quite capture it in prose, the way he felt, when her gaze bored into him, making him burn with excitement.

It never made him conciliatory. Even though he flushed. "I solved the case."

"You nearly got killed! By some oxy junkie who couldn’t even shoot straight. You’re an idiot. You’re a--"

She was panting now. That was good. He smiled.

Her fist tightened on his shirt collar. "You’re a poodle, Castle. After four years... " She took a deep breath. Icy calm. That was bad. That was not heat. Heat Evaporating would never be a good title.

He sighed.

"You should have my back, Castle. I’m tired of having yours."

She let him go, pushed his chest, and then resumed walking away.

Heat Gone.

Or one more spark. She called over her shoulder, "Come back when you’re a man, Castle."

Okay, now Heat Gone.

"Ouch."

"She’s got a point."

Rick glanced at Javier, frowning. "I can take care of--"

"Of what? A cup of coffee?" Javier said.

Ryan snickered.

Rick looked between them. "Hey, I’ve taken a bullet for her. I’ve killed for her!"

"In the heat of the moment, man," Javier said. "Not the same."

"Sure it is. That's when it counts. Right?"

Javier shook his head.

Rick studied him. Javier was big and thick, all muscle. But Kevin, he was like Rick. Rick's sidekick. He would understand. Not being stone didn’t mean--

Then Kevin had him up against the wall, the same grip and fury in his eyes that Kate had.

"Ryan?"

"Castle. When Montgomery ordered us to take out Lockwood, we would have done it. No matter what. Even after we learned what a dirty cop Montgomery really was. No questions asked. You get that?"

"I get that," Rick said. "…Not really." He'd hate Kate screaming in his arms, struggling, for Montgomery. He'd known he had to protect her. But he hadn't understood anything else that happened that night.

Kevin let go.

Javier folded his arms. "Look, man. You're our partner. But when you figure it out, we’ll all be safer."

* * *

Part One

Rick sweated nervously in front of the woman with the clipboard. Beyond her was the computer room. The police exam was waiting. He clutched his briefcase. Alexis had helped him prepare everything, trying to talk him out of it at the same time. She was worried he’d make a fool of himself. Well, when had he not?

His turn. He handed over his driver’s license.

The woman’s eyes widened. "How old are you?"

"I have a waiver from the mayor." He mumbled. He fumbled with his briefcase.

"Whatever." She ticked his name off her clipboard. "You passed your background check and drug test."

Alexis had been concerned about that. She’d asked very pointed questions. Probably retaliating for her sex ed talk. And she didn’t let him have any wine at dinner.

That would have helped.

* * *

The black eye looked awesome, but he’d probably have to cover it up with makeup if he got a case. Though she’d probably figure it out. Being a detective and all. And if the boys found out he’d worn makeup--Well, they wouldn’t be surprised.

The instructor was a hulk that made Javier look like an ant. And he liked shouting at Rick. "You know anything about hand-to-hand?"

"Not really?"

"It’s just you and them on the streets out there!"

"I don’t think that’s actually--"

"You or them!" The instructor signaled.

His fellow trainee Patrick lunged at him.

What a metaphor, Rick thought, what a symbol of the actual streets, actual corruption, actual fear and greed and despair. A cop rushing another cop.

Really fast.

Rick squeaked, turning into the blow, using Patrick’s weight to stay upright as he spun, and then pouncing. Well, falling, their legs getting tangled up. He had at least 50--okay, 75--pounds on Patrick, that helped. He hadn’t really thought of it. But Patrick had. He’d hesitated when he’d rushed Rick--maybe just thinking the same thing Rick had about cop-on-cop violence--but it was in a way junkies and killers and the desperate didn’t hesitate, and Rick had extra time.

"What the fuck, Trainee Castle," the instructor said.

"What? I’ve done that like, a hundred times."

The instructor raised his eyebrows.

"Usually by accident."

* * *

His squad trainer was the hottest woman he’d seen lately. Besides Kate. Dark, thick hair, dangerous eyes. But totally different. He’d had to call Kate and tell her he was on vacation in Hawaii. The six weeks of training he could do on the DL. Cops talked about recruits sometimes, but not in Kate’s house. Not while the sting of Montgomery’s death weighed heavy. And not while Iron Gates kept them biting their tongues.

He had a badge now. Sometimes he looked at it and smiled. His trainer discouraged that. Her name was Jane. Just Jane. Like Jane Doe. She had a story. He had a notebook. He was waiting for his chance.

He’d make detective in a few weeks, tops, and he’d have a novel out of it, too. He should have done this a long time ago.

Jane didn’t talk much.

"Why are you here?" Rick asked.

"We’re here because this skel is holed up in that building and we’re waiting for him to come out."

"Did he beat up a prostitute? Is he running meth?"

Jane glanced at him. "Kited checks."

"Kited--Why don’t we just go in there?"

"And do what? Bust down his door?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Do I look like a detective to you? SWAT? Or some douchebag ADA investigator? We sit, Castle. We’re patrol."

"So boring."

"No shit."

"You are a detective."

"Was."

"That explains it! You’re as old as I am."

Jane’s eyes widened as she turned to him.

"I mean, but much smarter. Way too smart to walk a beat."

She turned back to the building. "A lot of good people are beat cops, Castle. Don’t forget it."

"I didn’t mean--"

"Maybe you should shut up?"

There. He heard it. And he didn't want to shut up. "Why is a detective from Boston pretending to be my squad trainer? Is this like, ‘The Game’? Is it an elaborate ruse?" His heart sank. Had Kate figured out everything?

Jane’s gaze narrowed. But there was sadness behind her annoyance. The tears in her eyes glowed black in the dark car. He wanted to reach for his notebook. But he waited, holding his breath.

"I’m undercover, okay. I’m--it’s more like WP. No one knows I’m here."

"Oh. Okay." He was practically salivating.

She looked him up and down. "What’s your excuse for playing dress-up?"

He showed her his badge. "It’s real."

She rolled her eyes.

There was a knock at Rick’s window. A woman, maybe black, maybe Hispanic, actually young, wearing a hoodie and jeans, smiled. Rick rolled his window down. He smiled, too.

"Looking for a good time, pigs?" she asked.

Rick glanced at Jane. He lifted one finger to the woman, and then rolled up his window. "She’s a prostitute."

Jane didn’t deign to answer.

"But she doesn’t look like on television. She looks... nice."

"They tend to keep it on the down-low, Rick. Don’t want to get caught by the fuzz."

"Right. Do we bust her?"

"For prostitution? Really?"

"Right. No. Not very feminist of us. Do we beat her until she tells us who her pimp is?"

"Try again, Castle. I see your chances of making detective slipping away."

As if some Boston interloper was going to write him up for being a moron. He had the NYPD for that. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. He rolled down his window.

"Thanks for the offer, ma’am, but we’re actually looking for information."

The prostitute plucked the bill from his fingers. "Yeah? I got some of that, too."

Jane leaned over. Practically in his lap. Pressing his badge. "About who?"

"Only one crook on this block wouldn’t get an immediate beat-down from the pigs. If you’re looking for Rex Checks, he supplies the whole neighborhood, you know. A little old-fashioned, but then, things still get done. People have needs."

"Rex Checks," Rick mouthed.

"Tell us more," Jane said.

The prostitute looked at Rick.

Jane looked at Rick.

Rick pulled out another twenty. Anything for the Job. Amazing how being a real cop was so much like being a writer who followed cops around.

He showed the prostitute his badge and smiled.

* * *

Part Two

Rick changed into a shirt and tie, but Jane was at his side in the school hallway and Kate knew. He knew she knew. Even before she spoke.

Well, yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking, Castle?"

"I was--"

"Were you trying to impress me? Seriously? By getting yourself killed? Trying to prove something? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I just--"

"I want you to resign. Immediately."

"I can't--"

"Castle."

Jane was… was Jane smirking?

Rick frowned. "What are you doing here anyway? I heard it was just a cherry bomb."

"A kid could lose an arm, Castle."

Rick tried to look somber. But honestly.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"We're here to guard… the door. With the tape." He gestured. "You know, bring the detectives coffee. That sort of thing."

"Don't start, Castle."

Jane laughed. Then covered her mouth.

Kate glanced at her, but kept her assault for Rick. "It's Alexis' school. I took an interest."

"It's her school?"

Kate tossed another look to Jane. "How's it feel to have a moron as a partner?"

"You know, when it's a guy, it's just par for the course," Jane said.

Kate grinned.

Jane winked at her.

"Hey," Rick said. "Kate, I was your partner first. And you're a detective."

Kate rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway.

"So. How long you two been married?" Jane asked.

Married. Rick took a moment to remember Kate's kisses, warm on his lips. Tugging. Nipping. That thing she did with her--He took a deep breath. Married.

Lanie poked her head out from a classroom. "Hey Beckett. Castle. Uh."

"Officer Doe," Jane supplied.

Lanie blinked.

"Yeah, that's the most Italian last name I ever heard," Kate said.

"She's from Boston," Rick said.

The three women looked at him.

"So. We should call her Spencer."

"Jane Spencer?"

"Maybe just Spencer. Or Lady Jane Spencer. Or--"

"Like the poet?" Lanie asked.

"I am not a character in one of your stories, Castle," Jane said.

"Not yet."

Kate's cheeks tinted. Fury. Maybe even jealousy. Rick could feel it. He bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"What are you doing here, Lanie?"

"Funny you should ask. We got a body."

Rick's heart stopped. He must have gasped, because Jane pushed him away from the room, and then peered around the door with Kate.

"It's some old guy," Jane said.

"The vice principal," Lanie said. "Four years ago."

"How did he get--" Kate started.

Lanie pointed to the ceiling, where a man-sized hole was. "He fell."

"But how," Rick asked, pausing dramatically. "Did he get up there in the first place?"

Kate glanced at him.

"What? It's not a pun. It's just a question."

"Hey Castle," Kate said.

"Yes, detective."

"Don't ask rhetorical questions."

"Yes, detective."

"And don't do that."

* * *

Vice Principal Sacker was lying on the slab in the coroner's office.

"Sacker. What a tough way to go through life," Rick said.

"Not anymore," Kate said.

"Actually, it's a fine Old English name," a woman said, coming out of the back room. "He should be proud."

Rick gazed upon her chestnut hair and her wide eyes and her gracious smile. She had long legs coming from designer pumps and a bracelet worth as much as his car.

He was basically staring at his ex-wife. He tried not to want.

He wanted.

"What does the name mean?" Kate asked.

"Someone who makes sacks."

Rick giggled.

Designer Pumps cast him a disparaging, pitying glance.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"Oh, she's visiting as a M.E. exchange. She's--" Lanie started.

"Call me Hawk, if you're really calling her Spencer," the woman said, winking at Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes. "They're not. And her name is Maura."

Rick snapped his fingers. "Aha. The person you were texting from the car."

"I was passing along information. Not 'texting.' As if I was some youth," Jane said.

Maura pouted. "Why would you--"

"What did you find on the body?"

Maura glanced at Lanie.

"Oh, sorry," Jane turned to Lanie. "What did you find--"

Kate blithely watched Jane.

"It's fine. I brought Doctor…Hawk in because she has some expertise on older corpses. His heart blew out. Cocaine overdose."

"Well, then this is a big waste of time," Kate said.

"What about the kid with the cherry bomb?" Rick asked.

"Shockingly, he's got a record. I had Frost pull his jacket while we were riding over," Jane said.

Kate frowned. "Didn’t you have to call the NYPD for that?"

"She used to be a detective," Rick said.

"Yeah, and you used to be a writer. Why don't you two get back to work?"

"I'm off-shift," Rick said. He surveyed the four women in the room. He was starting to get hives. "Maura, may I buy you dinner?"

"Of course, Mr. Castle. If you understand that I haven't read a single one of your books."

"I'm sure you have far more important things to do."

"No, no," Maura said, taking his elbow. "Purely a matter of preference."

"Aha." They walked off together.

Kate rubbed the back of her neck. "Where do you want to start, detect--officer--what are you?"

"If Maura is actually a Hawk, does that make her Dove?" Lanie asked.

Jane sighed. "It makes me someone who sure as hell misses Boston."

 

* * *

"So, Mr. Castle, tell me about yourself."

"First of all, call me Rick."

Maura extended her delicate hand across the table. "Maura. Nougatine is lovely. I would have expected La Cirque."

"Everyone expects La Cirque. Why tell you about myself?"

"Well, it's my experience that a man likes to talk about himself." She smiled as she said it, and he couldn't help but smile back, though it wounded his heart. "Besides, I'm curious as to why a world-famous writer would join the police academy. Isn't it usually the other way around? And especially after so many years?"

"I--Well."

"Give me the writer's answer, please. Mr. Castle." She was practically purring.

"To impress a girl."

She nodded. "Is it working?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't like being the plucky side kick. Does anyone like being the side kick? Who wants to be Robin? I just want to… make her not worry. She says she worries about me and that it's unfair."

"We always want them not to worry. But--" A shadow fell across her face. But she said no more.

Rick nodded. "Besides, it's us who need to worry. They're always putting themselves in danger." He didn't need to see how she looked away to know she understood.

She reached across the table and covered his hand. "You see a lot of dead bodies."

"Sure."

"Violent deaths?"

"Yeah."

"You, and Detective Beckett, and Jane. But Lanie and I, we see things differently."

He tilted his head. Held her fingers. Didn't squeeze.

"We see every murder, sure, but also every suicide, every accident victim. People who slipped in the shower. Or stroked out. Or fell asleep and didn't wake up. Babies. Everyone. You think if you avoid dangerous people, or learn what to do in a dangerous situation--if you're tough--you can avoid death. But life is fragile, Rick. I worry enough about Jane getting shot. I have to worry about her twisting her ankle, or getting an infection--"

She seemed a little out of breath, so Rick waited. She sipped her wine and shook her head.

So he asked his question. "Tell me, Maura. Why does a respected medical examiner from Massachusetts follow a wayward cop down to New York? What kind of trouble could you have gotten in together?"

The corner of Maura's mouth twitched. "What kind of trouble."

"Is it mobsters?" He leaned forward. "Terrorism?"

She shook her head. "I'm not at liberty to say. But--" She shadow again. The pause.

"But?" he prompted.

"I understand how you feel. There are those with guns, and there are those without."

"You're a burden, too."

"More than she knows."

"She protects you."

Maura nodded. "But… you and Detective Beckett? Kate?"

"I can take care of myself."

Maura tilted her head. "Oh, I see. So you two haven't consummated your bond yet."

"What? No. No, we--no."

"I am going to be forward, Rick, and say again that I don't think joining the police force is going to really… help."

He sighed. The appetizers came. He took a bite, and then his eyes widened. "Wait. You and Jane Dove--have. Have?"

Maura lowered her eyes. And smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you went on a date with him," Jane said, lying beside Maura on the narrow bed in their safe house. A studio apartment in the Lower East that cost as much as Maura's mansion.

"It wasn't a date, it was intellectual curiosity."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days."

"He's in love with that woman."

"You think that stops him? You turn heads, Maura."

"I know." Maura smiled, propping herself up on her elbow.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"You don't get it, Jane. He and I, we have a sidekick bond."

"You are not my sidekick. If anything I'm--"

Maura covered Jane's mouth. "He's definitely hers. You can see that."

Jane nodded.

"And I don't know, maybe it's our duty to help them."

Jane squinted.

"What do you think, Jane?"

Jane bit Maura's finger.

"Oh. Sorry." Maura removed her hand. She offered her most innocent smile.

Jane pulled her down. "I think maybe we should save her. From him."

"That's not very romantic, Jane," Maura said.

"So sorry? Is this?" Jane pulled her back down onto the bed.

 

* * *

"Dead body," Kate said, as soon as Rick picked up the phone.

"Which dead body? How many cases are you working right now?"

"I have five cases, Castle, and only one is a dead body, the one that happened to fall out of the ceiling at Alexis's school."

"I don't do murders anymore, Kate. I hold tape and bring coffee and once--once Kate? I directed traffic. In Midtown." His eyes burned at the memory. It still hurt.

"Come on, Castle. We need your expertise."

"What expertise?"

"Your… Your storytelling thing."

"Awesome. Can I bring Officer Jane? Detective Dove? Yeah, that sounds much better. She's in Witness Protection, I don't think she's safe out there on the streets."

"Castle, she's--whatever."

He snapped his fingers.

* * *

Rick wore his uniform, hoping Kate would find him attractive in it, and she did give him long, studying glances. Good call. She even reached over to adjust his button hole.

And all these years he'd thought a suit would do it. Neil Patrick Harris was wrong.

He needed to tweet that. His fingers itched.

The five them stood in a circle underneath the ceiling hole. Esposito, Ryan, Beckett, Castle. Plus one. Jane had her arms folded, and was looking at them like they were all crazy.

"You know he's essentially useless, don't you?" Jane said.

"Hey, I am a trained police officer."

"You trained him," Kate said.

Jane exhaled loudly.

"Let's just focus on the case," Kate said.

That no nonsense attitude was always a turn on. He turned his attention to her even as his pupils dilated.

"Look, if it's a student, he's long gone," Javier said.

"Or she," Kevin said.

Kate nodded.

"Come on, what student would have the forethought and cunning to hide a guy in the ceiling? After a cocaine binge?"

"Alexis," Kate said.

"She's exceptional."

Javier snorted, but added, "Kids are more of a smash and grab type. Unless this is a serial killer."

They all looked at each other.

"Assume it's not," Rick said. He stepped into the center of the group. This was his thing. "Who benefits most from him being missing, not dead?"

"Not the wife. She'd need the insurance payout."

"How soon did she report him missing?"

"The night he didn't come home."

"Dude, no one benefits," Kevin said.

"So the killer panicked," Rick said.

"So now we're back to a kid," Jane said. "This is getting nowhere."

"But wait. Someone knew there was a body here. This whole time."

"Custodian?" Kate asked.

"Back to serial killer," Javier said.

"A teacher," Jane said. "But why?"

"Extramarital affair. No, wait, science experiment gone wrong. Or maybe--"

"Who cares," Kate said. "Let's just find out."

"How?"

"Ask everyone and see who looks guilty," Jane said.

Kate grinned.

Rick felt something constrict in his chest. Threesome? He frowned.

"I have a better idea," Kevin said. He elbowed Javier. "And so you do."

"That's right, bro. Who hasn't been to work since the body was found?"

"Get on it," Kate said.

"It's a school. They'll have the best attendance records in the world."

"Let's he hope he wasn't killed…" Rick paused dramatically. "By the substitute."

Everyone ignored him.

 

* * *

Part Three

"Well, at least it isn't cold," Rick said. His back hurt from the odd angle they'd tied his hands behind his back, and then shoved him, sitting-ish, against a brick wall. Amazing how many abandoned places there were in New York, when the city was so crowded. Maybe this place was teeming too, except here, in this tiny closet.

Though to be fair, the closet was filled past capacity.

Big city. Stuffed with people.

That might explain why they weren't gagged.

Maura glanced at him.

"See, last time, it was a meat freezer--"

Her eyes seemed dull.

He tried another avenue. "All of this has happened before, and will happen again."

She rolled her eyes. "Rick, let's concentrate on escape."

"Escape. Right." He glanced around.

She surveyed.

"I don't know. I think escape might not be possible," he said.

She sighed.

He could hear the sigh was filled with tears. "Hey. It's going to be all right."

"I just hate being--" she hesitated.

"Uncomfortable?"

"It's not that."

"Vulnerable?"

"I'm never vulnerable. And now I've put Jane at risk. And Kate. Their lives--"

"Are, in fact, worth just as much as yours. Not more."

She glared at him. He could see he'd hit a nerve, and he could see that he didn't want to provoke this woman, that her wrath might come from deep places, carefully polished over. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry. Intrinsically, you're right," Maura said.

He nodded. "Look at it this way. You're a medical examiner."

She raised her eyebrows.

"You told me over dinner that death is closer than we think. That it's in our drains and in our cabs and in our food."

"Well, I didn't say that exactly, but I'm willing to indulge your flourishes."

"Thank you. Now, what is the statistical likelihood that we are going to die because a guy who stuffed another guy in a ceiling four years ago after an accidental O.D. has now locked us in a boiler room because he panicked?"

"Well, statistically…" She narrowed her eyes as she thought.

He tested the ties again. Still strong. He was getting cold. He shouldn't have thought about the freezer.

"It seems like if he was going to kill us, he would have done so already."

"Right."

"So our only danger now is succumbing to the elements."

"Which seems unlikely."

"Which seems unlikely." She rolled her head back. "I just--"

"Look, if he didn't kill us, he's not going to kill Kate or Jane either."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think why not? You crunched the science."

"You did the story. Your turn."

"He's not a killer. Not at heart. He had a reason to hide the vice principal."

"A crime of passion."

"Exactly. But us? We're fellow human beings. He has a respect for humanity that somehow got violated. Maybe even temporary insanity."

Maura nodded. "Happens every day."

"Every day. But not really to us."

"No."

They stared at the door. They waited.

Maura pressed her cheek to Rick's shoulder.

* * *

"Goddamnit, Maura, answer the damn phone." Jane paced the squad room as Kate watched from her desk. "Damnit!"

"How long has it been? Since you heard from her?"

"An hour. Have you heard from Castle?"

"I haven't tried."

Jane looked pointedly at her.

"Fine." Kate hit speed dial. Listened to four rings. And then Castle's voice mail. "No answer."

"See?" Jane said.

"See what?"

"They're together. They're lost. They're--I don't know."

"Do you think they're--"

"No. Ew."

"Ew," Kate agreed.

Jane nodded. She dialed again.

"It's only been an hour, Jane."

"How long does it take for your partner to get back to you?"

"My part--Oh, you mean Castle? He always answers." Kate hesitated. "Unless he's in peril."

"See?" Jane pounded Kate's desk. "We have to find them!"

Kate stood. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"How do I propo--Jesus, Kate, not by standing around here. What's their last known? Where were they headed? Do you have GPS? Trace his car. Trace his phone."

"It's New York, we walk everywhere, and if you'd just calm down--"

"Calm down? Maura's life could be in danger!"

"And so could Castle's."

"Then how can you just sit there like an ice queen?"

Kate had to take a deep breath. It was hard, staring down the fire in Jane's eyes. She'd felt heat before, but rarely so potent. She took another deep breath. Jane was wrong. She wouldn't melt. Only Castle could make her do that.

She icily asked, "What would your squad be doing? If this was Boston?"

Jane, too, took a breath. "Working the evidence. And watching me pace."

"So let's do it."

Jane nodded.

Kate sat back down at her desk and pulled up the case file. Jane perched on the desk, uncomfortably close.

Not so uncomfortably.

* * *

He had a gun pointed at them.

Snyder Sainsbury, principal-murderer, well, principal-manslaughterer, disqualified history teacher, and all around dim bulb, had a gun aimed right at Rick's chest. Kate couldn't see him around the corner of the stairwell, but she assumed. Rick was the bigger threat, with the bigger mouth.

Despite how quickly they'd followed Synder, he'd beaten them, and it took every ounce of will Kate had not to pull the trigger, to fill him with lead and watch him fall.

No one would miss him.

But he might get a shot off, and then it would be Rick's chest, wet with blood. Blood on Kate's hands. She shook her head.

"Keep it together," Jane growled.

Kate didn't glance her way. Just kept her gun steady.

"Castle's going to try and talk his way out of it. What about Maura?"

"She'll keep quiet. She goes all hostage-y in hostage situations."

Kate nodded.

"I don't know what to do with you," Snyder said. He sounded like…

Kate glanced at Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes.

…he was crying.

"Look, just a mistake," Rick said. "We'll just walk away. You never met me. I never met you."

"You're a cop."

"Well, technically… oh. Fuck."

Kate banged her head against the heel of her gun.

Jane touched her back. It was comforting. Kate peeked at the scene before her again.

"I may be a cop, but I've got a lot of money. You can leave town. No one will know you were going."

"That's crazy."

"You're crazy," Maura said.

Jane's fingers pressed into Kate's back.

"You said she wouldn't talk."

"She must be sensing that it's unraveling."

"We gotta hurry though, or the real cops will come," Rick was saying.

Kate sighed.

"And it'll be 'Boom, headshot,'" Rick said.

Snyder paled.

"Boom, headshot," Rick said again.

"He knows we're here," Jane said.

"How?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. But take him out."

"I'm not going to shoot that guy in the head," Kate said.

"Well, if you don't, I will." Jane slipped past Kate.

"You can't just--" Kate grabbed Jane's shoulder.

"I can!" Jane pushed her back.

Snyder turned to look at them, his gun swinging around. Then he hit the floor. The gun went off. Sparks flew from the pipes behind Kate's head.

Rick had tackled him and was now lying on top of him.

Maura scurried up and stepped on Snyder's hand with her high heel. He squeaked and dropped the gun.

Kate and Jane, tangled in each other, gazed down at them.

"Learned that in training," Rick said, smiling weakly.

But Maura's eyes were wide and white. Jane scrambled toward her and took Maura in her arms. Maura let out a long, sobbing gasp. Jane cupped the back of her head. "It's over."

Maura nodded against her shoulder.

Rick met Kate's gaze. She tossed him handcuffs and he cuffed Snyder behind his back. Then their eyes met again. Kate offered her hand. Rick took it and carefully stood up.

"Are you all right?" Kate asked. Her voice was hoarse.

Rick nodded. They glanced at the women. Kate's fingers intertwined with Rick's.

"How'd you find him?" Rick asked.

"He used his credit card. We were just going to bring him in for questioning, and it's New York, a cop on every street, the patrolman followed him here, called us first. He's outside."

"A patrolman. Like me."

Kate didn't say anything.

Jane straightened, keeping Maura against her, and kicked Snyder. He groaned. A phone rang.

"That's mine," Jane said. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Korsak’s calling." She flipped it open. "Yeah?" Then she smiled and handed the phone to Maura.

Maura listened, and then smiled. "We can go home."

"Home?" Kate asked. Her head was spinning. If she let go of Rick's hand, she might fall over, or float away. She took a step closer to him.

"To Boston. They caught our assassin."

"Bet they didn't find him through his credit card," Rick said.

Jane shook her head.

"Go home," Kate said. "Let's all go home."

Jane turned to kiss Maura.

Kate looked away. And into Rick's face.

He leaned in. She stood her ground. She knew he would flinch.

He did. His lips landed on her cheek. His hand let go of hers.

She didn't faint. Ice and steel after all, rooting her to the floor. Holding her up.

But then Rick winked at her. The bastard. Because he knew it made her blush.

* * *

Epilogue

"It’s so good they can acknowledge their feelings and truly be together the way they belong," Rick said, as Maura and Jane left in a taxi. He tried to speak pointedly. Hint, hint.

Kate studied him. "For fuck’s sake, Castle, they’re from Boston."

"Come on. Look at them. Their love is so epic. Nearly dying for each other, all they have in this foreign land."

"They're co-workers who sleep together. It happens."

"Does it," he said in his manliest brusque. Did he detect a hint of blush behind her pursed lips? Time to press his luck. "Besides, how can you say that? When your own life is so epic? A woman from the elite, driven by a crime so horrible--"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm Batman." But there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

He grinned.

"But how can you say that your life is so mundane? When it’s so noir?"

He looked hurt.

"Hack writer in a city of hack writers. A typical New Yorker. Women. Parties. Success that's never felt pain--"

"Until he became a cop," he said.

"For all the wrong reasons."

"Are they really worse than anyone else's? We're all driven by selfish desires."

"To possess."

"To know," he said.

"What do you know, Castle?"

"I know--" He looked into her eyes. He knew that she loved him. As much as he loved her. That she would never give up on him. That they were epic. Yes. That gave him strength. "I know that you will never leave me."

"Castle… You're going to get yourself killed. I can't just--"

"Won't that make an awesome story?"

"No one likes those stories."

"Everyone loved Brokeback Mountain."

Kate blinked.

"It's Jane and Maura. They've got me--"

"All gay? Does Kevin know? Because I think he has a total man crush."

He shook his head, grinning. Things were going to be all right. He changed the subject. "What about the cherry bomb kid?"

"Oh, him. I forget you aren't in the squad these days. We cut him loose. He did lead us to the body, after all."

"Won't that lead him to a life of crime? Or revenge? Why'd he do it, again?"

"He did it for money, Castle. Some kids paid him a hundred bucks, because he knew where to get the stuff. They conspired for mayhem."

"It's called lulz these days. Not mayhem."

"But the commercial--"

He shook his head. "Besides, it's always money. Or sex."

Kate nodded. "Life is simple." She glanced away, thinking. Waiting.

He studied her face. "You still want me to resign."

"You're a writer, Castle. Be a writer."

"But you'll--"

She turned to him, smiling. "I'll never leave you, Cas--Rick."

"Will you dance with me?"

"Only at a fancy party."

"Yeah?"

"A book launch. A mayor's ball. ComicCon."

He nodded and offered his hand.

She took it. "Castle, get the hell out of my world. And take me to yours."

His smile matched hers. "As you wish."

END


End file.
